


Control

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, inspired by a gif on tumblr, short little smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble inspired by a naughty gif that was posted in moaning-in-the-morgue on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Sherlock thought that he was in control as he kneeled between Molly's legs, and settled his hard, aching cock against her spread, slick folds.

But that thought quickly left his mind as she began to roll and rotate her hips, sliding his length up and down, making his cock as slick and wet as she.

Her back arched as the head of his cock slipped over her clit, and the moan she let out nearly tipped him over the edge right then and there.

With one final roll from her hips he tilted his body forward and slipped inside of her, sliding in with ease until his bollocks nestled against the curves of her arse.

**Author's Note:**

> >:D


End file.
